1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a robot cleaner and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background
A robot has been developed for industrial purposes and served as part of factory automation. With the recent extension of robot application fields, e.g., medical robots, space and aircraft robots, etc., home robots are being developed and manufactured. A robot which can autonomously move is called a mobile robot.
A typical example of home mobile robots is a robot cleaner. The robot cleaner is a type of home appliance, which sucks in dust or particles while moving about an area to be cleaned. Such robot cleaner is provided with a camera which captures an image of an area in front of the main body of the robot cleaner such that the robot cleaner recognizes the environment of the cleaning area by analyzing images obtained from the camera.
Important information that needs to be detected from an acquired image may include the boundary between objects included in the acquired image. The objects may include the floor, walls, obstacles located on the floor, etc. Since the boundary between the floor and a wall, the boundary between the floor and an obstacle and the like obstruct movement of the robot cleaner, such boundaries need to be detected through an image for correct movement of the robot cleaner. Accordingly, it is necessary to devise a method for detecting such boundaries through an image.